


Angrily Invested (Drabble)

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, hes invested and he doesnt wanna admit it, kris just enjoys time w their fluffy boi, kris uses they/them pronouns, ralsei gets mad over a story and its cute, we've all been there rals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Ralsei is grumpy for once in his life, over a book no less. Kris just enjoys spending time with him.
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Kudos: 31





	Angrily Invested (Drabble)

Ralsei grumbled, laser-focused on his book.  
"What's wrong, love?" Kris said, holding him in their lap.  
"This story....." Ralsei mumbled. He kept his focus on the pages, flipping them furiously. "Heavens, it's awful."  
Kris smiled, amused. "But you've been reading for hours now. I've been petting you the whole time."  
"You've been-what?! Ugh, this just makes it worse! I didn't even notice!" Frustrated, he slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the bed next to them.  
Kris kissed his cheek. "What's wrong with it?  
"Don't make me start."  
And then Ralsei ranted about it for a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for another drabble svdgvhs im workin on longer stuff i swear  
> i just had this idea based on stuff ive read recently and had to impulse write it bc thats how i be


End file.
